


Guising

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [112]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sybil had never seen an Irish Halloween before, so the carved turnips and costumes the children wore were something of a novelty to her.





	Guising

Sybil had never seen an Irish Halloween before, so the carved turnips and costumes the children wore were something of a novelty to her. She ran her hand over her stomach, where her bump was beginning to grow. She was already looking forward to seeing the joy on her child’s face as they carved the jack o’-lantern and dressed up. 

There was a knock at the door, Sybil got up to answer it.   
Tom stood on the doorstep, dressed in a black robe, holding a carved lantern.   
“Trick or treat?” He winked at her. Sybil leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
